


In sickness and in health

by axrynfrxzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Jesse's a dumb shit who, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Fic, Sickness, Vomiting, and Gabe has to save the day, deadeye - Freeform, makes himself sick, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrynfrxzer/pseuds/axrynfrxzer
Summary: Jesse uses Deadeye during a mission when Gabriel specified not to, and now has to pay the consequences.





	In sickness and in health

Hand resting against his thigh, Jesse settled back against the couch. Of course the mission had been a total success. Thanks to the use of Jesse's Deadeye, the terrorists had simply dropped like flies. A smug grin had been plastered across Jesse's face ever since. 

"You can stop smirking now." Reyes told him, taking a sip of his coffee and eyeing up the newspaper, not even having to look up at Jesse to know the expression that laid before him. 

"Did you see what I did out there? That was amazing! I damn straight saved all our asses-"

"Don't get too cocky." Genji uttered, releasing some steam from his armour with a soft hiss. 

"You're only supposed to use it in emergencies, Jesse. Yes, it was a good shot but it's not worth it unless we're in actual danger. We could've taken them out just fine without it."

"I'm hurt." Jesse said, sarcastically, a hand over his chest. The man tilted his head back and closed his eyes. A headache was already beginning to form behind his left eye. 

"I know it's already starting to hurt you." Reyes muttered quietly, drinking his coffee. "And it's your own fault."

" 'm fine. Jus' tired." Jesse murmured, hand absent-mindedly rubbing his eye. "It'll pass."

Around an hour later, and the sensation definitely had /not/ passed. The headache had spread from deep behind his eyes right across his forehead, and nausea was settling at the pit of his stomach. To try and soothe it, Jesse had tried to drink a couple of glasses of water, which had only increased the sickness. Jesse got up to 'stretch', hoping it would ease some of the tension. All it did was attract the attention of Reyes. 

"You okay there, Jess?"

"Mhm. All good." Jesse faux-yawned, his face paling ever so slightly as he settled back down on the couch. Genji had left the two to meditate, leaving Jesse alone with Reyes. There was no bathroom on the ship as it was a relatively quick journey. They were big boys, they could hold themselves. 

But Jesse was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the building nausea in his stomach. Soon he was looking around quickly for anything to vomit into in case he became entirely desperate. There was not much on board, save for the magazines and some first aid supplies. No, he'd just have to wait it out. 

Jesse almost flinched when a hand rested on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Jess. What's the matter?"

He couldn't lie. Not to Gabriel. 

"I don't feel good, at all... You were right Gabe, I shouldn't have used it."

Gabe cocked his head. It wasn't often that Jesse wouldn't admit his mistakes. Then he noticed how pale the recruit was becoming. "You feel sick?"

Jesse nodded, face and hands clammy. "Yeah... How long have we got?"

"Two hours." Gabriel told him, brow furrowed. This earned an exasperated sigh from the younger male. 

"I... I don't think I can hold out that long."

Gabriel nodded. "Why don't you puke in your hat if things get that bad?"

The expression on Jesse's face was as though Gabriel had just shot his mother. He shook his head. 

"Okay, maybe not."

Jesse doubled over suddenly. "God, Gabe I don't... Ahh..."

"Sh, it's okay Jess you'll be fine, it's just nausea okay?"

"No, no." Jesse moaned, shaking his head and swallowing thickly. "Gabe I'm gonna throw up..."

"Jesse, please, you'll be fine-" Gabriel was cut off by a sickening splat as the glasses of water Jesse had drank earlier made a swift reappearance onto the floor, followed by a heave. "Oh..."

Groaning in pain, Jesse didn't reply as chunks of undigested egg and bacon from breakfast spilled past his lips and joined the water on the floor. Cheeks a dusty pink, Jesse coughed violently as he felt a hand patting his back gently. 

"Get it up. You're already halfway there Jesse, you'll feel better once it's out." Gabe murmured reassuringly, taking off the kids stupid fucking hat and holding his hair out of his face. 

Genji had pretended not to hear, but he couldn't help but recoil slightly at the sound of vomit hitting the floor. It made him feel slightly queasy, but he pushed it out of his mind, clearing his head and giving Jesse some much-needed privacy. 

"There you go, cariño. Don't you feel better now?" Gabriel continued to murmur under his breath, now rubbing Jesse's back rather than patting it. 

"Not really, no." Jesse spat a mixture of saliva and vomit at the floor and sat up properly, going to wipe his mouth. 

"Easy, I got it." Reyes had a tissue in hand and gently dabbed at Jesse's mouth and nose, wiping away any excess vomit from his face. Gabriel knew using Deadeye usually came with side effects, but he hadn't seen Jesse react this badly for a while. "You feeling any better, niño?"

"I dunno..." Jesse's entire body felt like jelly, and he visibly relaxed as Gabriel pulled him into his arms. 

"I've got you. Don't worry, just lean on me kid, it'll take the pressure away from your stomach." Gabriel snaked an arm around Jesse's shoulder, supporting him there. It was obvious to anyone that Gabriel had a soft spot for the kid, especially Genji who actually found it cute. Gabriel glanced at the cyborg, who seemed too enticed in his meditation to notice the two. Gently, Gabriel pressed a kiss to Jesse's hair before leaning back into the couch with the man in his arms. He'd send someone to clean up the puke when they landed. For now, Gabriel's main priority was making the stupid cowboy as comfortable as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me imagining the scenario and thinking "oh, perfect I'll make a oneshot out of this!"
> 
> basically 98% of the time with my fics tbh :'))


End file.
